Looking to Love
by EmilyGleekFreak
Summary: When the two ex-cheerleaders Santana and Quinn start secretly dating, who knows what could happen? Ficlet, please review.


**A/N: I will write more to this chapter if you review to tell me to carry on. It's my first fanfiction so I don't know really what to do, so yeah, please review and I'll then, if you want me too, I'll write some more. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Glee.**

* * *

><p>The time was 8.30pm on the first week of the summer holidays at the Lopez house and Santana was standing outside with her back against the front door waiting for Quinn to come over. The two ex-cheerleaders had been dating secretly for the past three weeks, and although Quinn was all for coming out, Santana had been not so comfortable with the idea, all she wanted was to be with Quinn, no one else had to know right? Anyway, all Santana wanted to do was to spend more time with her 'girlfriend', her parents were out on a work trip and wouldn't be back for the next week so she had invited Quinn to come and stay with her to keep her company.<p>

As soon as Quinn's silver car pulled up outside Santana's house, the Latina stood up and made her way over to the driver's side to greet her girl friend.

"Hi, Fabray!" Santana said as Quinn made her way out of her car to hug the other girl.

"Hey," she replied, whilst wrapping her arms around the Latina, the two girls broke the hug and they made their way to Quinn's trunk, opening it and the blonde took out her overnight bag.

"So Quinn, what do you want to do tonight?" the darker girl questioned taking hold of the blonde's free hand, linking their fingers together.

"I don't know, I don't mind" Quinn replied, smiling when she looked down at their hands, "maybe we could watch a movie? I brought some."

"Mhm, sure," the Latina said stepping into the doorway, "I'd love that" as she said this, she took the other girl's bag and dropped it off in her room then made her way back down the stairs and returned to her girlfriend, "but do you mind if we do that a little later 'cause I had something else in mind," she flirtatiously mentioned, giving the blonde a quick wink.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn said slipping her hands around the other girl's waist, pulling her close so that their noses were touching.

"Yeah," the Latina confirmed pressing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

Pulling away slightly, the blonde moved her arms up the other girl's back making their way to the tanned neck and she just lay them there for a bit, admiring the beautiful view of her girlfriend's face and upper body, glancing down occasionally at the small amount of cleavage showing from the Latina, "You're beautiful, you know that? And by the way, I would much rather do more of this all night than watch some lame movie,"

Smiling at her girlfriend, (the Latina had also been admiring what was in front of her,) she replied, "I think that is an even better idea, and your not so bad yourself Q, in fact I'd go as far as saying that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, I mean have you seen yourself? It's like pure hotness, so yeah, don't get used to all of the compliments, but if you make me smile with your words… or anything else for that matter, I'll get you back. Twice as hard," she continued looking up from her previous gaze, (it was down the front of her girlfriends shirt) "don't worry, it's in a good way."

Also now smiling at the last comment, the blonde didn't reply in words, she simply kissed her partner deeply, slowly opening her mouth, letting her tongue caress the Latina's bottom lip, asking for more access to the other girls mouth. The blonde moaned quietly into Santana's mouth when the access was granted, and they just stood there, with their tongues rolling around each other, exploring the other girl's mouth, discovering their new favourite spots.

When the kiss stopped organically, the Latina grabbed her girlfriends hand and slowly made her way up the stairs, towards her bedroom, dragging the blonde eagerly behind her, it was obvious what the two girls were expecting to do next, and it most defiantly did not involve watching any movies at all.


End file.
